beauty_and_the_beast_parodiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Amy and Knuckles Bond/Something There
(The next morning back at the castle, Sonic, Tails, Rev, Bia, Foghorn, Daffy, and the were-echidna watched below. There, Amy, Sally, and Cosmo, all in winter clothing, were walking through the snow with Maximus in the backyard when they played fetch with Banjo happily. Amy was now wearing a red long-sleeved, one-piece, footless underwear, a white sweater, navy blue fleece-lined jeans, white socks, red coat, matching snow pants, a white muffler, a matching ski cap, a matching scarf, earmuffs, and red boots. Sally was now wearing a a light blue long-sleeved dress with puffy shoulder sleeves and a regular blue bodice, a blue long-sleeved dress coat with an Eskimo hood and fluffy white trimming, a white muffler, and her boots. And Cosmo was now wearing a frilly, mint-turquoise, medium-sleeved dress, periwinkle frilly, ankle-length bloomers, her stockings, her gloves, teal Mary Jane shoes, and a pink dress coat with an Eskimo hood and fluffy white trimming. As the ones in the balcony watched, Amy hugged Banjo after playing fetch with him, after Banjo ran up to the giggling female pink hedgehog with the ball, while the were-echidna smiled to what was happening) Were-Echidna: I've never felt this way about anyone. Sonic: I know. Sally and Cosmo really know how to tell good bedtime stories for Sofia and her siblings along with Amy. Were-Echidna: Well, we gotta do something for them.... (Concerned) But what? (He looked at the others for support) Tails: How about a gift? Foghorn: Well, you could do the usual. Daffy: Yeah, there's flowers, chocolates, promises you don't intend to keep. Bia: That's not going to work. If you would give those girls anything, it should be something that catches their interest. (Then, she and Rev got an idea with smiles) Bia: Wait, I have it! Rev: We know what sparks their interest. They told us. (A little later, Amy, Sally, and Cosmo, now out of their outdoor winter outfits, were led to a set of doors by Sonic, Tails, and the were-echidna.) Were-Echidna: Amy, there's something Sonic, Tails, and I want to show you, Sally, and Cosmo. (Sonic began opening it before realizing, turning back to them) Sonic: But first, you have to close your eyes. Amy, Sally, and Cosmo: Huh? Were-Echidna: (Grins) It's a surprise. Tails: That's right. (The three girls then closed their eyes before the werehog, the werefox, and the were-echidna led them in) Sally: What is it? Sonic: You'll see when it's light in here. (Sonic, Tails, and the were-echidna then stopped after reaching the center with Amy, Sally, and Cosmo) Were-Echidna: Wait here. (Then, he, Sonic, and Tails went over to the curtains, opening them and casting light to the room) Amy: Now can Sally, Cosmo and I open our eyes? (Sonic, Tails, and the were-echidna turned to them with smiles) Were-Echidna: All right. Now. Sonic and Tails: Go ahead. (Then, Amy, Sally, and Cosmo opened their eyes. They then gasped with joy, noticing many books around in the library) Amy: (Happily) My goodness, Sally, Cosmo, and I haven't seen so many books in our whole life. (The were-echidna came up to her hopefully) Were-Echidna: You...? Like it? Cosmo: It's wonderful! Sally: We're one heck of a couple of bookworms. Were-Echidna: (Nods with a smile) Then it's yours, Sally's, and Cosmo's. Sonic: That's right. Tails: I agree. Amy: (To the were-echidna) By the way, Sally, Cosmo, and I know Sonic and Tails' names, but we don't know yours. Were-Echidna: My name is Knuckles. Knuckles the Echidna. Amy: Nice name. Mine's Amy Rose. Sally: My name is Princess Sally Alicia Acorn. Cosmo: I'm Cosmo the Seedrian. Sally and Cosmo: And we're Amy's older sister and younger sister, as well as Sonic and Tails' girlfriends respectively. (The were-echidna, now known as Knuckles, smiled when he realized he know knew all three girls) (The others, meanwhile, watched everything from outside the doorway) Rev: (Grins) Bia and I told you it would work. Bia: (Happily) That's right. (Sofia tried looking without any success) Sofia: What? What worked? Daffy: This is splendid. Foghorn: And as you say it, Daffy, intriguing. Right? Daffy: Yes. Bia: Oh, isn't that exciting and cool? (The group walked off as the goldfish looked confused) Sofia: But I didn't see anything at all! Bugs: Come along, Sofia. There's some chores that need to be done in the kitchen. Lola: Come. Sofia: But what are they talking about? What's going on, Mom and Dad? (The next day, Amy, now wearing a black sweetheart bodice with short, crimson, off-the-shoulder sleeves and red, white, and yellow prints on it, a red trim, a red pleated skirt with sashes (consisting of crimson centers with red prints on it between red sides) and white pleats similar to Anna's coronation dress, a white petticoat, white frilly, knee-length bloomers, white stockings, and black ballet slippers, Sally, now wearing a light blue long-sleeved dress with a dark blue lined bodice, white shoulder and neck rims, a blue petal overskirt, and a blue skirt similar to Aurora's dress, a ruffled white petticoat, and baby blue shoes, and Cosmo, now wearing a light green short-sleeved dress with white stripes, a green bodice, a white collar sticking out from the back, and a dark green skirt similar to Snow White's dress, green shoes with light green bows, a fuchsia hair bow band, along with Knuckles, now wearing, along with his usual crown and belt, a green tunic with long white sleeves, orange pants, green boots, and a yellow cape, were having some porridge with the others. Amy, Sally, and Cosmo only took one sip from each spoon before they looked, gasping at the were-echidna eating like an animal. He stopped, looking at the girls turning away and Sonic and Tails slapping their foreheads. By now, Knuckles, Sonic, and Tails' wounds were healed thanks to Lola's healing gel) Tails: (Groans calmly) Oh, boy! Sonic: (Groans calmly) This is gonna be difficult. (The were-echidna wiped his face off before noticing Sofia pushing the spoon over to him. He looked at it, taking the spoon before Sonic, Tails, and the girls looked back at him. The bigger mouse was having some difficulty with his spoon with Sofia giggling, and Bugs glaring at her, making her stop, gulp, and bite her lip nervously. Then, Amy placed her spoon down, picking up the bowl. Knuckles noticed and did the same as did the others. They rose them like toasting glasses before sipping on their porridge. The next day, in the courtyard, the others watched as Amy, in a pink parka with a yellow dress, Sally, in a blue parka with a black dress, and Cosmo, in a green parka with an orange dress, were feeding some birds while Knuckles, who was now wearing a blue cape with a black shirt, red pants, and yellow boots, Sonic, and Tails walked behind them. The were-echidna tapped her shoulder before making a gesture. She nodded and gave some seeds before he knelt down while Amy, Sally, and Cosmo smiled and their voices in the background sang) Amy: (Voice-over) There's something sweet And almost kind Sally: (Voice-over) But he was mean, and he was coarse, and unrefined Cosmo: (Voice-over)' But now he's dear and so unsure' I wonder why I didn't see it there before (The were-echidna tried feeding some birds, but some of them were forced to move away from him. Then, Amy, Sonic, Sally, Tails, and Charmy helped him toss the seeds. Some of the birds came to his paws while they smiled. A hawk perched onto Sonic's arm as he smiled. Sally giggled a bit with Sonic before letting the hawk fly away. Amy and Cosmo glanced at them, smiling, but looked away before going to the tree as Knuckles, Sonic, and Tails' voices sang next) Knuckles: (Voice-over) She glanced this way I thought I saw Sonic: And when she touched, she didn't shudder at my paw (Sonic then turned away, pretending to ignore Sally) Tails: (Voice-over) No, it can't be, I'll just ignore (He and the others looked back at the girls, smiling) Tails: (Voice-over) But then again, she's never looked at me that way before (Amy, Sally, and Cosmo went behind the tree, smiling as they took their hoods down) Amy: (Voice-over) New and a bit alarming Who'd have ever thought that this could be? (They then looked at back at where they were, grinning) Sally: Amy: (Voice-over) True that he's no prince charming (At that point, Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles were covered with birds. Then the birds flew away from them) Cosmo: (Voice-over) But there's something in them that we simply didn't see (Knuckles looked at Amy with a grin, but he was hit on the face with a snowball. Amy, Sally, and Cosmo tried not to giggle before Sonic and Tails glanced with playful smiles) Tails: So it's a snowball fight, huh? Sonic: We'll give ya some! (The were-echidna smirked playfully as he made a huge snowball with the others prepared their own snowballs, with the females giggling and the males smiling playfully. As they had their snowball fight happily, inside the house, Foghorn, Daffy, Rev, Bia, Bugs, and Lola watched them and smiled) Rev: Well, who would've thought? Lola: Well, bless my soul Foghorn: Well, who'd have known? Bia: Well, who indeed? Bugs: And who'd have guessed they'd come together on their own? Daffy: It's so peculiar All: We'll wait and see (Later, in the parlor, Amy and Knuckles, who hung her coat, with her mittens in the pockets, snow pants, hat, scarf, and earmuffs at the coat rack and placed her boots by the coat rack, sat near the fireplace as Amy began reading with Sonic, Sally, Tails, and Cosmo reading happily together) All: A few days more There may be something there that wasn't there before (As the six read, the servants, and Sofia watched, smiling before the naked duck turned to them) Daffy: You know, perhaps there's something there that wasn't there before Sofia: (Confused) What? Bugs and Lola: There may be something there that wasn't there before Sofia: What's there, Mother and Father? Granmamare: Shhh, your father and I will tell you when you're older. (She and Sofia kissed their daughter on the forehead before Foghorn, Daffy, Bia, and Rev, grinning, closed the parlor doors) Coming up: After the events from the sequel, the servants clean and renovate the castle for Amy, Knuckles, Sonic, Sally, Tails, and Cosmo's romantic night later on, with the servants holding onto hopes and dreams of being human again. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Beauty and the Beast Fanmakes Category:Beauty and the Beast Parodies